


What did you do this time...?

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain's had a bad day and just wants to relax. However, Skywarp drags him out to the middle of nowhere to 'hang out and have a few drinks'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you do this time...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choochoomotherslagger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choochoomotherslagger).



> This was part of a drabble giveaway contest for my followers on my [Tumblr RP account](http://teleportingprankster.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompt: Train and Warp being deceptibros and possibly fragging. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What did you do this time, Warp?” Heavy sigh.

“....Nothin’? What, can’t I just hang with my favorite Deceptibro?”

Astrotrain shook his helm and gestured to the rocky terrain that the Seeker had teleported them to. “Bro, where are we, Arizona? It’s in the middle of nowhere and _dusty_. You’re gonna be tan, not black, we stay here very long.”

Skywarp shrugged and plopped his aft down on a rock outcropping. “ _Exactly_. It’s in the middle of nowhere and far from the East Coast.” He paused a minute. “And, uh… far from the Nemesis and Starscream?”

“I shoulda _known_ you didn’t just wanna hang and have a few drinks.” For a minute, the shuttle considered taking off and flying back to base, leaving the Seeker here.

Frag it. Depending on what Skywarp had done, he’d probably be blamed anyway, because Starscream would come looking for his errant trinemate... and that would _eventually_ lead to Astro. And he’d _already_ had a bad day. That overnight supply haul had worn him out – and _then_ that argument with Blitzwing, which had caused him to retreat and lock himself in the abandoned storeroom he had claimed for quarters.

Which had, of course, led to Skywarp finding him and waking him up out of much-needed recharge after a mere four hours.

He lumbered over and dropped to the hard-packed ground next to Skywarp. “You owe me one,” he grunted, retrieving a few cubes of highgrade from subspace. “For coverin’ for ya.”

The black and purple Seeker nodded enthusiastically. “Right, right. So we’ve been out here all day, right?”

“Yeah. All day.” Astrotrain said with resignation.

Minutes passed as they drank in silence, the sun crawling across the sky and reflecting off armor plating.

“So... what _did_ you do, anyways?”

“........pink glitter.”

_“Pink glitter?”_

“Yup.” A pause. “Motion sensor bomb. In his quarters.”

“........wow.” The sound of another cube of highgrade being opened. “He could just wash it off, though.”

“Not when he’s been doused in glue~”

Choking noise.  “WHAT?”

“Yup! And feathers. Yellow ones. _That_ was set in the hall.”

“........you are _so dead_.”

“Nah. Thundercracker will calm him down... _eventually_.”

“Bro.” The shuttle shook his head. “He finds us out here, I ain’t getting in between you two.” He thought for a minute. “...you at least got photos, right?”

Skywarp laughed. “Oh, frag yeah. Hidden cameras. Can’t access them until I’m back at base, though. Want copies?”

“Yeah,” Astrotrain grinned. “Can always use a little friendly blackmail.”

“Tell me about it,” the Seeker grinned back, then stretched. “I’m _bored_ now though.”

“Your own fault. You brought us here.”

“Mmmph. Ya got me there.” Skywarp drained his highgrade cube and set it off to the side. With a dexterous twist, he rolled off his perch on the rock to land kneeling on Astrotrain’s lap, knees on the much larger mech’s thighs, hands on his shoulders.

He smirked, wings flicking mischievously. “I bet I know how we could pass the time, though,” he purred, leaning forward until his cockpit glass brushed the shuttle’s chest.

 _"Well then~"_ Astrotrain set his own cube of highgrade off to the left in order to transfer his hands to the Seeker in his lap. “The day’s looking up....”


End file.
